Let The Torturing Begin
by CrisLovesU
Summary: It was just my team and me, traveling all around the world and torturing the hell out of those who deserved it. Meaning: If you were a villain in any of CaraNo's stories or were stopping her characters from having a happy ending, then you better start running. Not that you'll ever get far because I will always be your shadow, until I have enough Oreos in me to torture and kill you.
1. The Planning

They made them suffer, they integrated pain in them, and they tried to ruin their lives, make them miserable, and torture them even! But now they _will _pay.

I don't care if it's the last thing I do, but I will make these motherfuckers pay for what they did, do or even _will _do.

It will be the most painful torture I inflict on someone. And I will enjoy watching them beg for mercy. Who knows? I might even let my good friends Tobey, DuPea and Euphoria to come and use their skills on this little mission. But they have to stay in base to take care of things here; only Mendoza and I are the action takers, we need the brains controlling and directing.

With Kim being a pro on explosives, Bobby's brains and means and Laura being a freak with chemicals, I think this is going to end well. Chuckle, chuckle. Well for _us._

I can't help the evil grin spreading across my face as I slide in the driver's side of my black Spyker C8 Aileron and drive away, going double on the speed limit, Mendoza at my side.

I love this car, but of course, I love all my cars. Call me arrogant but if you were to have the 10 desirable, drool-worthy, envy-causing, jaw-dropping and most expensive cars in the world, you wouldn't be any better. Too bad I can't bring them all with me. My grin fades. Taylor better take care of them if she knows what's good for her. Don't get me wrong, I love the woman to death, but the prank she and Swearingen pulled on me last week…

I shake my head. _No _one messes with my Oreos, how hard is that to understand?

But at least I'm bringing my favorite toys with me. _Don't forget you also have the resources and Carte Blanche to torture the people you most hate._

A smirk comes across my face because of that. _Gotta love Cara_.

At first I was hesitant to ask, because well, let's face it, I'm crazy, reckless and quite frankly a little slow, I wouldn't be the wise choice to do the job. But yet again I was surprised by the choice of my mentor.

"Ey Nicole? Pass me the file Bobby sent you." I swear, the girl's going to end up insane if she keeps reading so much… Whatever she reads. What's it called again? AirConditionerFiction? Ah. No. FANfiction. Yes, there it is.

She passes me the folder with an amused look on her face; she thinks the prank was funny. I make a mental note to kidnap her puppy or something.

Stopping at a red light, I open the folder and go through my prey's information once more.

I know where I need to go. I know what I have to do and how to do it. Let the torturing begin.

**Current location**: Boston, Massachusetts.

**Target(s):** Devin, Alec. Novikov, Irina.

**Occupation(s):** Devin- History teacher. Novikov- Math teacher.

**Target's location:** Arizona, (The Valley of the Sun) Phoenix.

**Story:** Close Your Eyes.

I swear on all things Cara-related that what I have planned for them is going to push those fuckers into begging for death.


	2. Brownies and Lions

**You're probably going to kill me when I tell you that I've had this chapter for a few days now *Sheepish smile* I just wanted to give the one week suspense *shrugs***

"Boss, I think you should take things easy, I know you're pissed but if we kill them faster than what we're supposed to then you'll be more than annoyed in the end." Mendoza kept yapping at me.

We were parked in front of Devin's place and I had already attempted to go in there and blow the guy's head off twice but we were only here to learn his schedule from head to toe.

"I want his blood on my fudging hands! How hard is that to fudging believe?!" I growled.

She gave me a weird look that I did not appreciate.

"Have you been reading 'What's up Doc?' again?" Swearingen asked from the backseat. She knew the real fun would be here and she wasn't taking any shit from me-Or anyone for the matter- of staying in the base. She's a hard-headed person that doesn't take any nonsense from anybody.

I always liked her because of that but; she was as stubborn as me. We can't have more than one of those in a group. Things have already gone ugly a handful of times before and I'm tough enough to admit that I always lost. The woman may seem weak, but it was all a charade. It kind of reminded me of those TV commercials that always drew you in to buy things but in the end you find out that it was all a vicious lie.

"Yes, I have. Do you have a problem with that fact?" I asked snidely. She's been nice these last couple of weeks but I'm itching for a good brawl, even if I'm bound to lose. That won't stop me from trying, If I do it means I'm letting some steam go, right?

"I know what you're trying to do here and I won't fall for it"-smart ass bitch- "because as much as it pains me and gives me the creeps to say it, we need you at full strength for this shit, so don't try something stupid." She seems so smug after her little rant that I just want to poke her eyes out with a chopstick.

"Fuck you." I spit at her instead. She snorts and Mendoza starts laughing. Bitches, the whole lot of 'em.

"Bitches and Hoes." I mutter. That only made them laugh harder.

My cellphone rings and I pick it up seeing DuPea's name on my caller Id, I pick it up and put it on speaker.

"Speaking of bitches…" I trail off and hear a grunted 'Fuck you too' from the other line.

"The fuck happened to you?" I asked, hiding my concern. I'm tough shit; I don't have concern for anybody except my cars. Yes, I count my cars as people, problem? I don't want this handful of shits to know that I actually care about them. They would never let me live it down, they would tease me till the end of time, like in the beginning when they found out about my addiction to Oreos.

"_I just fell off bed and hit my fucking head_." She doesn't get to finish because the three of us burst into laughter.

"_Fuck_ _you_ _all_." She snarls once more. We're all filled with 'fuck you' in this little family.

"I suspect that you have some news…?" I trail off suggestively after I sobered up.

"_No, I just called to say how much I miss you." _She repliessarcastically_._

"That's good, but take all of your misery out on baking, I ran out of brownies." She has some skills off of the battleground too. She makes the best fucking desserts on the planet. I've already tried to get my hands on a few of her recipes but I've only earned myself a few slaps on the wrist and once even a burned finger but don't worry, she gave me a cupcake to make up for that.

"_Is that all you want me for? My cooking skills?"_ She asks and I know exactly how to deal with this.

"I also want you for your wonderful libido, don't forget that." Every week there's a new flavor and I always laugh at the expressions on the guy's faces when they come out of her room. It's like she has a fucking magical pussy or some shit. It's disgusting to me but very hot for the guys it seems.

"_Just because of that, I won't tell you how your precious Lamborghini Murcielago looks right now."_

I wanted to reach inside the cellphone and strangle her, but I retain my cool. I think I've been watching too much _Tom and Jerry._

"I can call Tyler and ask her, she's the one that's taking care of them in the first place." I reply a little smugly. She grunts in response.

"_Fine. About why I really called; Euphoria found out that Alec is scared shitless of lions. Don't ask how, but she did," _Ah, scared of a little cat, aren't we?

And it's just perfect because I'm sure Stevlanna would like to come and play.

"Are we bringing Stev into this?" Mendoza asks, knowing exactly what I was thinking. Stevlanna was my pet. I've had her ever since I was born. My father wanted to keep me safe and so he trained her to follow my commands and protect me no matter what.

"I think she'd like that." I replied, already thinking ahead. She will be ecstatic. Every time I read, I always do it with her. She loves the things I read as much as I do.

"_I'll call Tobey and ask her to bring Stev to you."_ She hangs up after that.

Fuck yeah; this is going to be fun.


	3. Let The Torturing Begin(1)

I step out of my car and lean on it.

Right now Swearingen and I are outside of Texas, waiting for Tobey and Euphoria.

Frankly I have no idea why the fuck she's coming, she's supposed to be working for more information, but the woman loves to be in on every fucking thing.

We left Mendoza at our hotel; she's not feeling very well so I made her stay. I know, I'm such a horrible and wicked person. If you only knew.

"Took you long enough to get here," Swearingen snaps. Holy shit, something is obviously up between her and Tobey. By the glares they're giving each other I say it isn't good -For them. I've been looking forward to a good fight, whether it's with me involved or not. I should buy popcorn for this.

"Well sorry, but your giant ass was disrupting the signal." She snapped back.

As the good leader I am, I spoke next, for the benefit of peace…Yeah.

"Hey, Tobey, did you know that Swearingen was the one responsible for that little car malfunction last year?" I wanted us all to live in truth, that's the excuse I was going with. Yeah, right.

Both of them turned towards me, Swearingen looking pretty pissed; well, I wasn't the one who told her to do that stupid thing. Oh wait, it was me, Oops! Tobey looked like she was about to rip someone a new one. It's not going to be me; I'm the innocent one in this shit.

"Swearingen, can you guess who put watermelon in your pies?" It's fucking weird that she's allergic to that shit, I mean; it's watermelon! It was very funny, her face turned so red, I thought she was dying. And then her body turned all marshmallow-y. It wasn't pretty, no, it was fucking hilarious!

The way they glared at each other made me almost run to the nearest store to buy some popcorn.

I winked at Euphoria, she wanted this as much as I did, the chick was such a spitting image of me, it was kind of scary, just the personality, mind you, but it was still scary.

Right before they were about to jump each other, my damned phone rang, interrupting what would surely have been the fight of the century. Every one froze, looking at me expectantly. I muttered curses under my breathe. What? I was fucking pissed.

"This better be fucking important DuPea!" I shouted to the receiver, walking away.

"_Sorry I interrupted your play time boss, but I've got an update on our targets, it seems like their moving. Devin is going to Florida and Novikov is all for Russia." _Shit. We can't afford that. It means a lot of re-organizing and shit.

"Where are they now?" I asked. Looks like this thing is going to take place tonight. I don't mind, as long _as I get my fun. Stevlanna is here anyways._

DuPea sighed over the line; he wanted to be here for the fun, well, sucks to be him.

"_Novikov is in some grocery store and Devin is about to go out with his wife __to some party." _By having them both out of their homes it will be a piece of chocolate covered Oreos and strawberries cake to kidnap them and have our wicked way. The not-fun-for-them wicked, I mean.

"Alright, the plan will execute exactly the same, only sooner than what we had thought out. I'll send Tobey and Euphoria for Devin and Swearingen and I will go after Novikov," Tobey practically begged me to do this part, I made her promise that there wouldn't be a scratch on him but she still wanted to do this, I don't blame her, one of the fun things is the kidnapping part, you can make them pee their pants in advance and give them a little taste of what awaits for them and in this case… It will be hard to have him delivered to me scratch-less.

I turn and walk toward the car, head bowed down and thinking.

When I get closer, I hear moans and groaning in pain and look up, both Tobey and Swearingen have what looks like battle scars of a war. My face turns beat red in anger of what I missed and I start yelling a line of profanities like I never yelled before. I can't believe I missed this!

After I'm done with my tantrum I glare at everyone in sight, when my eyes land on Euphoria, she breaks down in laughter, lucky bitch got to see all the action. Stupid Bobby, I'm going to kill her first chance I get.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I open the storage door, Cliché but it works perfectly to get the job I have in mind done. I rented all of the storage units close by and fucked the hot guy that was in charge for the farther away one. A good fuck all in the name of torturing.

"Bring her in," I command to Swearingen. My voice was still raspy because of the cursing fest. I still couldn't believe I missed the fight of the fucking century and because of that, I'm making Swearingen and Tobey wait outside and listen to the delicious screams of pain that will erupt from my victims in a few minutes, that's what they get for not waiting till I was watching to get there shit started.

Devin was already here, strapped on a chair and sleeping, I was actually kind of surprised that Tobey and Euphoria followed orders; we all equally hate these people.

Swearingen brought the other half of my little game in, also sleeping. She was put in the same position as Devin; strapped up in rope on a chair.

"Bring in Stevlanna, I want them to be terrified from the start," My voice was cold and it even scared me a little.

I walked towards the middle of the room and turn on the single light bulb that's hanging from the ceiling.

Euphoria brought in my favorite and only pet; I loved that thing to death.

I gave both Swearingen and Tobey hard, pointed looks, they got it and with scowls, left the room. It was just me, Euphoria, Mendoza, Taylor and DuPea - the last two being recently flown in. They didn't want to miss this, I couldn't blame them.

I went towards the corner of the room, where there was a bucket of water with a little something in it that would make these two shits feel like their skin was burning, all thanks to DuPea.

I poured it over them, it woke them up in screams of pain, and I smirked evilly.

After they shut up, I walked around them, for a dramatic affect.

"Wh-who are you?" The bastard dared speak at me. Stevlanna growled at him and Euphoria had to harden her hold on my lovely pet. Devin shrieked in fear. I liked that, everyone in the room liked that, except the two guests of honor. Too bad.

"Our names does not matter, the only thing that does matter is the fact that we are going to be the last person you will see ever again." I loved the little speech Mendoza gave, she may be a little sick, but that isn't going to stop her from being scary-as-fuck.

Everyone in the room looked at me, waiting for my decision, which in turn made our new friends look at me too. The only thing I could say was…

"Let the torturing begin,"

**Pretty good huh? Here's what I plan on doing: I want to make 5 chapters about everyone, like a period or something, there will be a Garret (from OYH) period, a Alice (from SE) period and so on… Next week you will get the most anticipated chapter. I post pictures about their outfits on my Fb group. It's called 'The Weirdest Thing You'll Ever Find'. My girls and I are having a blast in the group, making jokes and all that shit, their all dirty minded and Diana may seem innocent but that's bullshit! Don't fall for it!**

**Anyways, review and tell me your opinion. And also, Fuckerette might come later than expected, I'm sorry, I just feel like I've been leaving to little left out and I feel the need to explain more. **

**Feel free to ask questions on either story and I will try my best to answer them in the next chapters.**

**Also a giant 'thank you' towards my beta and my pre-reader DETaylor. You people make an amazing job! Love you all! 3**


End file.
